Hogwarts Bloody Mystery
by toomanyshipsss
Summary: A world where children keep disappearing, throwing both worlds into chaos, has affected many emotionally. Where do they go? Harry is thrown into the mess, but the question is, how will he solve the disappearance of all these children? No, the real question is...will he do it? A darker Harry with questionable motives, a desperate Ministry and mentally unstable Hogwarts students.
1. Chapter 1

A mysterious tragedy designed to magically cause an unknown amount of children ranging from 11 to 12 years to disappear. Many all over the world now don't bother to interfere with what they now call 'The Cursed', calling the reoccurring incident a natural state of order.

"It is inevitable-"

"Unfortunate-"

"So sad, so disastro-"

"But we all give our omens to those families that have lost their children in such a tragedy. Our prayers go out to you. Our sorrow go out to you. We hope that God will give you enough kindness to grant you another child. May God bless you."

"May God bless? God? Arthur, I can't deal with this anymore. No one goes near us anymore, countless towns kicking us out for our unluckiness. I can't- six children now! I thought, as least Ron-" She stopped talking with a gasp and swallowed her sob back. Her hands trembled with fear, anger, despair. Her throat hoarse from continuous crying, screaming flying accusations over the phone, yelling at her husband, denying it all, trying to forget it all. Molly's face was a mess; snot was dripping from her nose, her face smeared with tears, her eyes red from sleepiness.

"We have one more left," Arthur reassured. His face was bright with hope, but inside his stomach was churning with grief. After all these years Molly still convinced him, after each one had vanished, to keep having more and more and more. She gave him a loving smile and kissed him on the cheek as they lied on the bed, ready for another. Molly was his love, his life, he would do anything for her. She was much stronger than him, crying for each one that disappeared but then after a month of sadness smiling again with hope that the next one would be lucky.

After Percy disappeared, she broke. Percy was the most promising one after all, his words of intelligence and top marks bringing a look of pride to Molly's face when other mothers jealously gossip about his undeniable talent. She was certain, Arthur could tell, that a child this smart wouldn't disappear.

He did. "At least we have Ron and Ginny!" He would constantly remind Molly. They had two children left, and they would protect them for as long as they could. Arthur finally got a decent job in the Ministry and they moved to a deserted area in a rundown house. Ginny loved the place while Ron cried out in fright of spiders.

They could start all over again. A new life, a new family. It could work.

"He's gone, he's gone because of me! It's because I didn't protect them! I have magic, so why couldn't I?" He wished he was stronger, Arthur thought with all hope vanishing from his heart as he listened to his wife's crazy rambling. He wished that he could turn back time and stop Molly from ever having another one of those cursed children. He wished...

Outside Ginny was seen running laps around the house, her voice of panic heard from inside.

"Ron, Ron, where are you? Come out stupid, sorry for that spider prank. Ron?" She was, in all factors, a tomboy, and even more boyish than the easily scared Ron. Wearing blue jeans and an unclean shirt despite the countless dresses that Molly bought for her, she was never near a girl her age. It was probably because of their sudden move to this new house; Ginny only being seven when they moved. Arthur looked at her, and in most cases in love, now in anger. She was another born from Molly's womb, another which would bring havoc and tears to Molly's heart. She was a cursed child.

"Molly, sweetheart. About Ginny..."

* * *

It was a normal, boring day for Harry. As usual.

After he finished giving breakfast to the family, Vernon left the house with a spit or two of how disgusting the food he just consumed was before giving a big, smothering kiss to his wife's cheek and ruffling Dudley's already messy hair. Petunia guided Dudley out of the door promising him packets of chocolate to convince the fat boy to go to school. She then headed back, gave Harry a list of what to do, shouted at him to get started and stop being lazy, and then headed out to go gambling or spy on the neighbors. Harry then headed outside to plant the newly bought roses that prickled his small fingers, blood pouring out as he winced, but continued doing the job. "No bandages for freaks," Petunia berated into his head last time her got injured, "Stop whinging!" The day was as usual; boring, normal, the kind that the Dursleys loved.

Then he vanished. Literally vanished. Gone out of thin air, just disappeared! It was funny, Harry humored, that the Dursleys joke, or better worded wish, that Harry would become 'The Cursed' came true. They would be jumping up and down, then yelling because of all the blood that stained the white roses that he had tried to plant.

"Oh well," he laughed out loud, "They're gone! I'm gone! I'll never see them again!" He was on a train to somewhere, maybe nowhere, but it was away from them. The Cursed was a mystery. No one knew where the cursed actually went, but it was a tradition to go to a specified place, protected by the government, where many parents planted gravestones of their children and placed flowers there. The parents were fortunately given support from the government but the trauma of losing a child prevents most from having another one. In result, the population was slowly decreasing, but only in Britain, now the most unpopular country in the world. Harry heard that on the news last year before Petunia turned it off with a sneer telling Vernon with glee on her face that God was finally getting rid of all freaks in the world.

The Dursleys were probably hoping that Harry would be sent somewhere dreadful and nightmarish, but this was a new start. He would meet freaks like him, and he would make friends with people like him. He would be loved and would have a new life. He would be with people he understood him. Harry couldn't wait.

He walked a bit more down the marron colored corridor before entering an empty carriage. Despite his high hopes of starting anew, he was still shy. Just a second after sitting down, the door opened wide with a bang as Harry turned in surprise.

"Hey!"

"So you're the one who went all crazy and freaked everyone out. How-"

"Funny! Good joke you had there! Acting-"

"All happy." Standing in the carriage were twins that looked exactly the same from head to toe. They had red hair and matching uniforms, the exact same that Harry had next to him in a neat pile. However, their uniforms had a red outline on the hood of the cloak, and a symbol of a lion imprinted on the front. Their smiles were identical to a Cheshire cat, which when first watching, or peeking out of his cupboard, Alice In Wonderland gave him nightmares. The smile was unnatural on the cat but gave a mischievous vibe to the two.

"Do you know where we're going then," he asked with all politeness, "I'm new." It nerved him that the two found that being happy was all an act. Were they really going to hell then? Were the Dursleys right?

"We're going to the brilliant and amazing Hogwarts! A mystery-"

"Among many!" the boys replied with amusement. They were obviously fake, going by the dark shadow in their eyes.

"A school where you-"

"Learn magic. Only taught by-"

"The best. The twist is-"

"To survive." Silence. Survive, as in try to live? A school of magic in all logic should have shocked Harry, but it really didn't. Turning his useless teacher's hair to blue, shrinking clothes so they could fit him, healing his wounds faster than he should be able to were red lights flashing right there. The Dursleys calling him a freak gave Harry all he needed to know. He was special, and they were jealous.

What really troubled him was the twin's serious tone. To survive? What could that possibly-

"Well, enough of-"

"That! I'm Fred and he's-"

"George. Fred and George Weasley. Or-"

"George and Fred. Who knows? How 'bout you?" The change of subject disappointed the black haired boy, as he was buzzing with curiosity. He wanted to know. He wanted to find out.

"My name is Harry."

"Just Harry?"

"Just Harry." He didn't know his last name, Petunia always referring to his parents as drunk idiots who got themselves into a car accident that ended their lives. He wasn't sure he wanted to know his last name, or his parents, in fear of being disappointed.

"So Harry, know any-"

"Tricks?" The door slammed open as the three jumped up, a scary figure appearing within the dust that the wind picked up. It was a she with beautiful mocha colored skin, her black hair knotted with beads and tucked behind her ear which was decorated with a diamond shaped earring.

"What are you two idiots doing?" she reprimanded, "We were looking for you! Lee said you two went off to cause mischief again." She glared at the two as they withered pathetically and then turned to Harry with a confused look. She then smiled gently and bent down. "And who are you?"

"Harry."

"Just Harry?"

Just Harry." She observed him as Harry embarrassingly looked down. The girl smiled sadly as she clutched Harry's hands desperately as if they were to disappear any second.

"Another one," she muttered sorrowfully, "Dragged into this mess of a school." Looking at Harry's bemused face she laughed and ruffled his hair. "By the way, I'm Angelina Johnson. Call me Angel."

George, or Fred, sighed. "I told you that no one would call you Angel. It doesn't suit you- Joe does!" The two burst into laughter as they continued with red cheeks, "Joe, Joe!"

She growled in frustration. "It's because of you two! I came up with the most brilliant nickname, and then Idiot 1 and Idiot 2 decided that Joe was a better one. Ugh, this life long grudge will never end!" She berated the two who were still jumping up and down and hit the two in the head in anger. Harry watched their antics in envy. So this was how friends was. Playful, happy and laughing. This was what he was aiming for.

"Angel. Can you tell me more about the school?" She stopped hitting the two and turned around with a smile on her face and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes yes! Aw, why can't Idiot 1 and Idiot 2 be like you? Cute, small, and quiet!"

"Joe don't hurt-"

"Our feeli-"

"So," Angel interrupted, while the two ignored twins sulked in a corner, "Hogwarts is a Magic School, arguably the greatest. You're Muggleborn aren't you?"

"Muggleborn?"

"Raised by people with no magic. They're called muggles." Even though it probably wasn't meant to sound like that, Harry couldn't help but think that the term sounded rightfully demeaning. Muggles were monstrous beasts after all, jealous and powerless.

"Yes, I'm probably a Muggleborn."

"Okay, well, you probably never heard of Hogwarts before. Many in the Wizarding World call it the best of the best, but believe that Hogwarts is no more."

"Wait, what?" No more? Than what was going on?

"After the sudden death of Armando Dippet, headmaster of Hogwarts, they believed that Hogwarts had closed down. It was announced publicly by Potions Master Horace Slughorn and all the students returned home to be sent to some other school while most Professors were reported as gone missing. It was a mystery and still is- no one knows how Dippet died, including the Professors that worked there."

"Then where are we going?"

"Every year-"

 _No. No it can't be._

"An uncertain amount of children disappear from the Wizarding World."

 _They're different. We're different. Wizards and witches are better than Muggles!_

"Aged from 11 to 12 years, no one knows where they go. Parents grieve for their lost children, and the Ministry carelessly say meaningless words of sorry. This World lives under an umbrella of caution and worry, sheltered from the sun of hope."

 _Then why-_

"These children go to Hogwarts. And are never seen again."

 _Is both Muggles and Wizards living under the exact same conditions?_

"Sorry Harry. You're a cursed child now." And just like the Ministry, the words felt void and meaningless.

"Why is being a cursed child so bad?" he asked desperately.

"Harry," Angel replied, eyes widening, "What do you mean? They are separated from their families, never to see them again. Locked up in Hogwarts, like, like-"

"But it isn't so bad, is it? Learning magic from the best school in the world, being with friends. What's so bad about it?" He was going delusional, hands shaking.

"What are you saying you crazy, ugh!" One of the twins yelled back, touching Angel's shoulder in support. "We leave our families behind, and we, we-"

"Hogwarts is the most ideal place!" Harry yelled, his eyes tearing up, "The person who brought all these children together is a genius!"

"WE-"

"STOP!" Angel interrupted one of the twins whose face was red in anger, "Let him find out himself. Don't be harsh with him." She ruffled Harry's hair and gave him a hug, which Harry flinched from. "There, there. Calm down, don't get upset. I'm sorry." She gave another smile as her hair tickled Harry's neck as he tried to contain it but laughed.

"Gone crazy hasn't he?" commented George, who was still red faced.

"Yeah," replied Fred. Ignoring the two, Harry turned his face upwards to Angel.

"Your hair tickled me. That's all." Angel laughed and twisted her knotted hair in her fingers. Just when she was about to reply, the door opened once again.

"You better get dressed," the curly, brown haired girl said hurriedly, "We're nearly- oh I'm sorry you're older aren't you oh my god I'm sorry bye." She then closed the door again in a rush.

"Tch, first years are so arrogant," Fred commented, "Well, you heard her Harry. Get dressed we're nearly there!" The three walked out, Fred and George presumably okay with Harry again. He sighed at all that happened and got ready. Fine then, not everyone was okay with Hogwarts, but he would be, and in time, they would be too. A family full of friends was exactly what Harry was looking for.

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts! First years this way! Me name's Hagrid." A gigantic man with an impressive beard was seen waving his hand at the crowd that rushed out of the train. Some of the crowd flinched at the sight of someone so huge while a group with a blonde haired boy at the front sneered at the sight and immediately went to the boats, ignoring everyone else. The brown haired girl that Harry had seen before was with another small, nervous boy who had a frog cradled to his chest. She patted his back comfortingly.

"Three to er boat," Hagrid continued.

"Do you know how to go back?" the curly, brown haired girl asked Hagrid, while the nervous boy tried to drag her back, shaking his head in worry, "You see, my parents will be very worried and I'm sure this is all an elaborate prank, is it not?"

"No questions," he replied, "You can ask the Professors at Hogwarts." He then walked away leaving the girl disappointed. Harry walked up to them and pointed to the last boat that had not yet left the bay.

"Let's just go," Harry said, "You heard what Hagrid said, we'll get answers there."

"Okay," the girl replied, "The professors would surely tell us, won't they? Professors are always right." Harry shared a look with the nervous boy as they started rowing their way across the lake. Teachers weren't very reliable, and an uncountable amount had let Harry down in Muggle school. From never believing his excuses for coming late to school to reporting it to the Principal which ended up as a punishment from Vernon, it was clear that grownups never conceded well with Harry.

"My name's Hermione Granger," the girl said as they made it to the other side, "And this is Neville Longbottom." She pointed at the boy who looked up from his frog and gave Harry a nervous grin.

"I'm Harry. Just Harry."

"Harry? But what about your last name?" Harry scratched his head in agitation, not really sure how to reply.

"Just leave it," said Neville with surprising conviction in his voice.

"Well," she looked at Neville's unchanging expression, "Alright. Well, are you nervous? I'm so surprised! Neville told me it was a magic school and I didn't believe him until he showed me some magic with his wand. Unfair, isn't it? I don't know anything about magic! No books, we don't even have wands. How are we going to get sorted, I wonder? Gryffindor, from what Neville told me, sounds wonderful, but I'm pretty sure we have to go through some test of some sort."

"Test? Sort? What are you talking about?" He had no knowledge of this! The three stooges, Harry decided he'll call them, probably thought it was hilarious not to tell him the important aspect of Hogwarts.

"We are sorted into four houses," Neville replied shyly, "Ravenclaw for the smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Slytherin for the ambitious and Gryffindor for the-"

"Loyal! It's obvious which house is better. Apparently, according to Neville, those who go to Slytherins are mostly those from evil Wizarding families. Not for Muggleborns like me." It was also obvious that Hermione held a great hatred towards whoever made this rule.

"Yes that's right. Mudbloods and Blood traitors like you aren't allowed in Slytherin. We Purebloods will find whoever is under this and come back home. We have loving families with money waiting for us. Unlike you." A blonde haired stepped forwards in a sneer, his clothes somehow looking more presentable than Harry, Hermione and Neville despite being the same piece of clothing. A pudge faced girl and two bodyguard like boys stood behind him, followed by a shy looking boy with his face shoved in a book, a pretty girl with long hair done up in pigtails and a mocha skinned boy who smirked at them.

Hermione tightened her fists, red faced and tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Neville shivered in fear, and anger, but mostly fear.

"How about you Longbottom? Where's your parents?"

"Shut up Malfoy! Your parents aren't even half as descent as his were!" A red haired boy, similar to the hair Fred and George had, walked up to the arguement.

"If it isn't a Weasley. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. All their children were unfortunately cursed, though," he said with a laugh.

"Looks who's talking! You're cursed too!"

"Well I'm a Pureblood and my father-"

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall." A stern voice interrupted the conversation as the group turned around to see a women with glasses perched on her nose and eyes as sharp as an eagle. She was dressed in a robe with red linings similar to the twins and Angel. Her straight black hair was tied in a bun with no strands poking out. All in all, she was a perfect Professor. Hermione thought so as well, judging from her gasp of excitement. The rest weren't so enthusiastic.

"McGonagall? It can't be. She's dead!"

"McGonagall? As in Minerva McGonagall?"

"What is she doing here?" Neville muttered as the whispering got louder. Hermione gave him a look of confusion as he sighed and explained. "It was never confirmed, but she's supposedly dead. After two years of working in the Ministry, she suddenly disappeared. It was a few months after her disappearance that the cursed children started. Gran told me that she was a very talented witch while others-"

"Thought she was the start of it all!" Malfoy yelled angrily. "My father told me that Half-Bloods like her had potential but ruined it by going off with Muggleborns. He said that she started the cursed children. It's obvious she did now! Probably the Head of Gryffindor, considering how recklessly stupid her plan is."

"Hey," Hermione yelled back, "What's wrong with Gryffindor?"

"SILENCE!" The muttering went down immediately, Malfoy's gang sneering but decided to take the smart route and not talk. "When we go inside I don't want a word from any of you. If you have any questions, ask at an appropriate time. Not now."

"Probably not ever from the looks of it," Malfoy muttered to the girl besides him, who nodded in agreement. Professor McGonagall's eyes wandered to their group and gave a glare of warning before turning around and marching through the corridors. The children reluctantly followed, scared whispering growing in volume. Harry was quietly shaking in excitement. Finally. Finally!

He would make a new life. This new opportunity, a chance to start over. Harry would grasp it and hold onto it, while saving his thoughts of happiness from the others. Judging from Angel's and the twin's reaction they, for some absurd reason, didn't understand. But it would be fine.

He was going to make friends!

* * *

Her breathing was faulty, legs still shaking from the recognizable face. He was here. Finally. The madness was soon to end, hopefully. She shook her head at an attempt to calm herself down, and took a deep breath.

'James, Lily,' she thought with sadness and regret, 'He's finally here.'

'You're sacrifice won't be in vain.'

* * *

 **This, in no way, has any affliction with Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, I just called them cursed children cause I was too lazy to come up with something else.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A mysterious tragedy designed to magically cause an unknown amount of children ranging from 11 to 12 years to disappear. Many all over the world now don't bother to interfere with what they now call 'The Cursed', calling the reoccurring incident a natural state of order._

 _"It is inevitable-"_

 _"Unfortunate-"_

 _"So sad, so disastro-"_

 _"Molly, sweetheart. About Ginny..."_

 _Then he vanished. Literally vanished. Gone out of thin air, just disappeared! It was funny, Harry humored, that the Dursleys joke, or better worded wish, that Harry would become 'The Cursed' came true. They would be jumping up and down, then yelling because of all the blood that stained the white roses that he had tried to plant._

 _"After the sudden death of Armando Dippet, headmaster of Hogwarts, they believed that Hogwarts had closed down. It was announced publicly by Potions Master Horace Slughorn and all the students returned home to be sent to some other school while most Professors were reported as gone missing. It was a mystery and still is- no one knows how Dippet died, including the Professors that worked there."_

 _Fine then, not everyone was okay with Hogwarts, but he would be, and in time, they would be too. A family full of friends was exactly what Harry was looking for._

 _Her breathing was faulty, legs still shaking from the recognizable face. He was here. Finally. The madness was soon to end, hopefully. She shook her head at an attempt to calm herself down, and took a deep breath._

 _'James, Lily,' she thought with sadness and regret, 'He's finally here.'_

 _'You're sacrifice won't be in vain.'_

* * *

She didn't know what to do anymore. She was sinking in her despair, her personal darkness that she so desperately tried to hide. He can't be gone, it was impossible, no, unbelievable. They were a family filled with love and laughter; yes, she admits, that it might have been a way to escape reality, but they were a family.

He promised! He promised he wouldn't leave. He told her every night, while calmly combing her hair, that he would never leave. He kissed the tip of her fingers gently, like she had always wished from the first time she seen him obnoxiously shout out the love for his Quidditch team, his spiky hair so messy that one could stick a hand in and never find it again and his eyes shining brightly with energy that one could rarely find in a place like Hogwarts. Especially in a place like Hogwarts. Then, after years of jokes and hopes and friendship so close it hurt, he pulled her close to him, grabbed her head and tilted it upwards.

Their lips met.

It was perfectly divine, not so innocent considering the experience they had with others, but somehow more special. It was a tangle of two souls that loved each other so dearly. He was so handsome, she thought, when she saw him walking down the stairs in new robes with red outlines that she knew he had to put on to support his house. Now, though, he was just the way she liked it. His hair messed up, face blushing so much and body trembling with excitement.

She loved that she made him feel like that.

They were meant to meet, he told her over and over after their first kiss, bringing their foreheads together as he laughed with joy. They were meant to be together forever, and if they ever survived this hell, they would live their lives together as well. Two boys and two girls will be our kids, he carried on. So everyone would have a friend. She laughed. His naive thinking was so cute. A house near the beach, surfing everyday, and friends as neighbours. Peacefully content in the Muggle world, occasionally going to the other world to meet their families for Christmas. A little heaven just for them. She briefly wondered why no one else talked about the future. It was so much fun.

There was a reason why no one did. Brought hopes too high, that one pessimist from Slytherin kept on saying. Tch, who would believe a Slytherin?

The twins would, as they watched their friend waste her life away for someone who would never come back.

* * *

"It has happened again. The Cursed Children. I promise that as Minister Cornelius Fudge we will find the mystery behind this magical disaster. We give our condolences to families that have lost their child. A new law has now taken place. Due to the rising Dark activity we would like that all that has lost a child because of the Cursed Children incident report to the Ministry of Magic immediately. That is all."

Molly raged as she threw the house in dis-awry with her out of control magic. Her red hair was damp from the continuous overflow of tears and her face was flushed from being angry. Her once beautiful house was completely destroyed: bent cutlery and broken glass lying on the floor, torn blankets that were spent so much time on knitting tossed to the side, lights not working at all, and most importantly, a family photo of Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny lying so innocently on the table. The only object that wasn't affected by Molly's anger.

She glared at the photo and pointed her wand at it. Sitting there with Ron's brilliant smile, wearing his Quidditch uniform in pride as he chuckled and ruffled Ginny's hair, which she then playfully turned around and stuck her tongue out. They were a family, weren't they? She didn't miss the way Ron would run to his room whenever they came back to the house, the way he pointedly ignored the photo of Percy with all his shining medals and the photo of the Weasley twins chuckling at the side, only for the two photos to mysteriously go missing the next day. Molly went into a panic for a week before finding it in the exact same place the next day, Ron wearing an innocent smile. She didn't miss the way Ron would blush and look downwards when Molly berated him over his poor grades and lack of interest in books, besides Quidditch Through the Ages.

She missed his heated glare whenever she turned around, the constant study of books that actually mattered before throwing it on the floor in a fit, not understanding how Percy could get it. She missed the way he would try to make everyone laugh every dinner with a new joke which would make Ginny groan and the parents just ignoring him overall. Molly summed it up as jealousy that would vanish when he got older.

"STOP! Don't, please mum, don't do it. It's the last photo we have of him. For some reason, every other photo has gone missing, even the ones in Ron's room."

"What? What do you mean? They're gone? But Ron, he-" Ginny tightened her arms around her mother, tears falling down. It was supposed to be a normal day. Ron was supposed to come out of his room with a grin and play Quidditch with Ginny. He would then tell her all his insecurities about their parents and how he really feels. Ginny would cheer him up by saying some words of wisdom and then they would start playing again, and again, and again. It was all they could do. Living in a house of emptiness was unfortunate but if disguised properly would turn into a house of family.

"GET OF ME!" Ginny was roughly pushed to the floor as she hit the side of a table. She felt dizzy as she touched the side of her head, feeling something sticky. It was wet, and red. She then heard another whisper that was filled with so much hatred it made her wince.

"Arthur was right about you. You Cursed Child!"

Living in a house of emptiness was unfortunate but if disguised properly would turn into a house of family. That was what Ginny thought.

* * *

Hogwarts was amazing. The place was rich of magic, portraits moving and talking as they pointed down at the students, laughing at their gasping faces. It had a sort of majestic feel to it, unlike outside, it felt homey and welcome. Ghosts passed by, one passing right through a student who fainted in shock. Overall, it was simply brilliant, Harry concluded with a smile on his face.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked with a hesitant smile on her face, "You're smiling an awful lot for such a situation." Neville nodded besides her in agreement. Harry smiled. He was already making friends.

"Yeah," Malfoy smirked, "Mudblood has gone a little crazy. Expected, of course." His friends giggled as evilly as much as one could at the age of 11 or 12.

They suddenly stopped at the entrance of the Great Hall, as McGonagall turned around. She observed the scared faces with practiced calmness. Casting a look at Harry who looked back in confusion she turned around and dramatically opened the door. It was scary that this year would probably suffer the most, but they would be the last year. Looking back at Harry's excited face, hopefully, it would be.

Harry looked at the Professor's table with undisguised excitement, scanning the teachers with interest. Hermione nudged him forward as they stood behind the Weasley from before who was chatting to a chubby, messy boy who didn't even bother putting his tie on properly. He observed the rest of the first year students, noting that there was only around 30 compared to the normal 120 students in a year in Muggle school. At least everyone had someone to talk to, even if their faces were expressed with fear.

There were 4 tables filled with chattering students as they pointed to the students. Slytherins, for the most part, was composed but still whispered a lot, and wore green. Ravenclaws had their hands filled with books as many read while others talked quietly to each other, wearing blue. Hufflepuff was surprisingly loud and many were slouched on the table while others were talking to the Gryffindors opposite to them. The loudest was obviously Gryffindor. Harry could spot Angel smiling and waving at him while Fred and George shouted "Ron!" while the red head in front of them blushed and looked downwards. The twins waved at Harry with smiles and was about to call out his name when McGonagall cleared her voice.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. It's wonderful to see you all again," she said as many glared outright at her, knowing that they couldn't leave the school in the first place, "and the Headmaster wishes for another great year. We will now start the Sorting." The first years squirmed nervously as they stared at the hat that McGonagall pulled out.

The hat suddenly opened it's mouth-

"It has a mouth!" Many first years gasps.

And sang.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"Wow! A hat that can talk! How interesting," Hermione commented as she stared at the hat in wonder. Many were just dumbstruck as the older students laughed at their expressions. Meanwhile, Harry was dissecting the lyrics. Slytherins make real friends? How can that be, when people like Malfoy ended up there? I made no logical sense. Slytherins were bad according to Hermione and Neville, so why would they make real friends?

It was fine though, because he would make real friends regardless of what house. So why was he praying not to be placed in Slytherin but Gryffindor instead?

"Abbott, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Why was he feeling so worried? Why was he feeling so anxious?

"Boot, Terry. Davis, Tracey."

"RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN!"

Why did he have a feeling that everything would depend on those houses? It was weird betting everything on a talking hat.

"Granger, Hermione." She confidently walked forward after giving a pat to Neville and a smile to Harry. She arrogantly walked passed Malfoy with a smile while he sneered, twisting her hands nervously on her lap and she sat down. It felt longer than the others, before finally deciding.

"GRYFFINDOR!" She jumped up happily, gave the hat to McGonagall with a smile on her face, and ran down. A professor with greasy hair rolled his eyes while McGonagall smiled proudly, before calling the next. The table burst with cheers, the twins being the loudest.

"Greengrass, Daphne." She walked up with a quirky smile. Many in Slytherin whispered, identifying the family.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Of course," Malfoy muttered in relief as he gave a thumbs up to Daphne as she sat down.

"Longbottom, Neville." The boy smiled nervously as Harry before walking slowly to the stage. He looked very green, and a bit sick by the looks of it. The red head chuckled a bit in front of Harry before clearing his throat. Malfoy again commented "Blood traitor" near enough, and probably purposely, for Harry to hear. The sorting also took a long time but not as long as Hermione who crossed her fingers as she sat at the Gryffindor table.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Neville gave a surprised gasp before jumping up and running down with the hat. He then returned the shouting hat to McGonagall before hurrying down. It was slightly surprising that Neville ended up in Gryffindor despite being scared most of the time, but Harry liked how the table still cheered for Neville while the greasy haired professor rolled his eyes again.

After a few more, Malfoy was called up and was obviously sorted into Slytherin when the hat briefly touched his head. After another few, Harry's name was finally called out.

"Harry Potter." Checking that no one else stepped out, he started walking. Potter was his last name. It was strange having a last name, and it, for some reason, felt good. He felt like he was worth it. Harry had a last name! Potter. It was such a nice last name, and he could repeat it again and again and still be amazed by it. Apparently, many others recognized it as well.

"Potter? As in James and Lily Potter?"

"They had a child?"

"It's him! Does that mean-"

"I don't know. No one does."

The muttering went on as Harry walked on stage. He sat on the stool, hands shaking and eyes slightly out of focus. Just before McGonagall put the hat on he saw Angel's questioning look and the Slytherin's calculating looks.

"How curious. Very curious. The ruthless ambition of a Slytherin, braveness of a Gryffindor, and what's this? Loyalty of a Hufflepuff? Definitely not a Ravenclaw, but then what is it?"

 _Who is this? Get out you stupid hat!_

"It's amusing how when one gets put under the hat, all defenses are useless. It's also amusing how similar your reaction is to another one that would make our poor Headmaster panic over."

 _Get out, get out, get out!_

"How violent! Seems so different to what you show on the surface. That's definitely a Slytherin aspect."

 _No way! Not Slytherin, Definitely not Slytherin._

"Not Slytherin? But you would fit in so well! By the way, you are right about how important and life changing sorting can be. Imagine if Riddle was sorted into Gryffindor! Well, wouldn't that change everything?"

 _..._

"Well, what I'm saying is that looking back at the sorting I've done, it's scary how easily a talking hat can make innocent kids into murderers, and you'll be surprised by some of the decisions I've made. I didn't want to make them, I still question why, but the thoughts of a simple talking hat won't get me that far. In the end, this tiresome life will end eventually, hopefully by you."

 _What? What do you mean by me? I'm going to make a family at Hogwarts and we're going to stay here forever._

"What if someone hurt them?"

 _He thought of the Dursleys, Dudley's constant bullying, how Petunia and Vernon mentally and physically exhausted him. The ignorant rants on the television about the Cursed Children, how they would eventually find some way to get the children back. How they're not trying at all, smiles pasted to their faces as if they were delusional clowns._

 _I would kill them. If anyone tried to even touch my family, they're dead._

"It seems as if you definitely are a mix, but it all came from loyalty. In that case...HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hall was silent in shock. Harry Potter in Hufflepuff? The mutterings grew as the boy sat down at the Hufflepuff table while the other students gave sympathetic looks, while an attractive, brown haired boy sitting next to him gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"It'll be alright Harry," he whispered.

A new friend, he thought with excitement as he smiled back at the older boy.

"Weasley, Ron." The red head from before stood up. Many chuckled, commenting that they thought it was over already. The twins cheered loudly as the Gryffindor house fell into laughter. The sorting also took a long time, even longer than Hermione.

"NO, WAIT!" Ron called out, as everyone gasped in surprise at his shout.

"This really is the most exciting sorting we had so far," a girl with pigtails sitting opposite to him commented with a laugh. She noticed Harry looking at her and gave a look before he turned around with a flushed face.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Wait...what?

* * *

She was tied up with metal clasps that burnt red marks into her skin. Her eyes bagged with exhaustion and her throat felt hoarse from dehydration. Her feet felt frozen and dysfunctional, and her fingers were blue from not enough blood circulation. She opened her eyes wearily and looked at the blonde girl in front of her who had bent down in worry and curiosity.

"Hello," the blonde said, her voice wistful and solumn, "Have the Nargles been bothering you?"

* * *

 **Ok, another chapter done! Sorry for the mistake in the previous chapter, when Hermione says that Gryffindors are loyal it's supposed to be brave. So how do you think of a Hufflepuff Harry? I've read quite a few, and Slytherin is overdone so Hufflepuff it is!**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and this is going somewhere...but I won't say anything.**

 **Sorting Hat song came from J.K Rowling's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.**

 **Hope you liked it! Constructive criticism is welcome! Please review, oh, and thanks for the review geetac!**


	3. Chapter 3

"A Weasley in Slytherin?"

"No way! Can't be."

"ROOOOOON!" The yell echoed through the hall, stopping all conversation. The redhead, awkward looking boy with the Hat still perched on top of his head slowly turned around to face the twins. George, or was it Fred, gave Ron an angry look, one that made the younger brother wince.

"If you're a Slytherin," one of the twins started, the other giving a look of support and mild discomfort, "if you're a Slytherin, what happened back at home?" Ron fiddled his fingers, tears threatening to come out. Harry's face mirrored confusion. The twins were so supportive before, even shouting out their brother's name with smiles on their faces. Shouldn't they be happy he's here?

"I said," the other twin continued, "what happened to mum? What happened to dad? What happened to-" There was a dramatic pause as he took a deep breath and glared at Ron with hatred in his eyes.

"What happened to Ginny?" The hall fell into conversation again, everyone discussing the apparently new announced Weasley. The Slytherins laughed, finding amusement in the fact that there was another Weasley while Angel dragged the twins down and berated them for their bad behaviour towards their own brother. The teachers just sat there, observing the situation, McGonagall controlling the desire to shout at her Gryffindors for their unloyal act towards Ron.

"Why?" Ron whispered, tears running down as he spoke to the hat who was still sitting on his head, "Why did you do this? Do you hate me?" The hat remained silent, giving Ron zero comfort. He thought it would be different, but of course it wouldn't be. Why would being with his brothers make his life better? They ruined his life from the beginning, by just existing and making his parents love them more. Now, he had nowhere to go. He wished Ginny was here, with her beautiful smile and unmatched bravery. He wished he wasn't so cowardly to leave her with his parents, who didn't deserve such a title as 'parents'. God, he just wished he could live somewhere, anywhere, away from everyone and with his beloved sister, for he had already lost his tiny hope in such a useless world.

He just wanted a reason for life, and selfishly thought Ginny wasn't enough. So he thought he would find one here. Be a renowned Gryffindor hero, saving innocent children from the evil Slytherins, ending the 'Cursed Children' forever. However, that would not be the case with everyone against him, even his own house judging by the looks they gave him.

"Silence!" A voice boomed, the voice recognizable to any Hogwarts student, except first years of course. A man draped in black with eyes of a hawk, and a look of undeniable irritation, sweeped his way across the stage, passing a wide eyed McGonagall and appearing next to the heavily shaken Weasley, who was still crouched down and clutching the Sorting Hat on his head, face frowning and snot and tears dripping down. The man let out a sigh and dragged Ron up, leaving the Hat behind and a puddle of wet tears and sweat.

"Wait! I still need to get sorted!"

"You are a Slytherin. Accept it."

"I'm not," he cried, everyone watching in silence and morbid curiosity, "I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm...not..."

"It's fine," the man said, his eyes showing reluctant sympathy and his grip on the boy's arm tighter than before, "Let's go." And they left the Hall in a hurry, the tension left behind building up gossip that would take Hogwarts by storm for the next few weeks. The twins were still shocked and shaking as McGonagall walked over to scold him while Angel nodded her head in agreement to McGonagalls anger. Harry sat silently in contemplation surrounded by gossiping students and Hermione's face showed her utter confusion in what happened. Wasn't Gryffindor...the best house? That was why she chose it over Ravenclaw. But was it the right decision? The Slytherin's were as silent as Harry, wondering how this would change their overall image.

Another red head, looking older than the twins, stood up, expression hidden, and walked out, slamming the doors behind him. The twins winced and some of the Gryffindors looked worriedly at the slammed door, Angel giving a face of approval.

"A message from the Headmaster," a cheerful voice was heard. The teachers gave stoic looks, McGonagall one of dismay, and the students eye's sharpened. A message from the Headmaster didn't happen often, and last time it did...

"I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." No one laughed, grinned or even smirked. They all knew how serious the Headmaster could be, and how insanely strong he is to be able to bring so many children without anyone knowing the cause of it all. Instead, many had determined looks in their eyes, which confused Harry.

"The Headmaster wishes all a good day!" the cheerful voice echoed once again, ruining the solemn atmosphere. The twins grinned while Angel gave them a nudge as a warning.

"Everyone's excited," the older, blonde boy answered, alerting Harry.

"Are you talking to me?" he whispered shyly.

The boy gave a grin. "Yes, yes! I realized that you just arrived, and you're probably a Muggleborn, so you must be really confused about what's going around here."

"Oh," Harry replied, "So, why is everyone excited?"

"Because the Headmaster's speech is rare," a girl with piercing eyes answered from the other side of the table, "the last time it happened-"

"Oi!" the boy beside her interrupted, "Do you really think we should tell him? That gives more competitors doesn't it?" Some nodded their heads, while others gave angry looks.

"Are you a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin?" the girl replied, her angry glance silencing any argument the boy might have had against her. "Anyway, the last time it happened, there's a rumour that the one who completed the challenge got themselves out of this hellhole. It's uncertain if it's only the ones who completed the challenge are free, or their whole grade, but when this happened is not specified."

"After all, it's a rumour that has passed down grade after grade, for years," the blonde boy sitting next to Harry concluded. "By the way, I'm Cedric Diggory, a 4th year."

"And I'm Terena White, 4th year like Cedric," the girl who explained the situation to Harry said. Her hair was unnaturally white like snow and her fair appearance contrasted her manly expression.

"Neil Smith, 3rd year," the boy who interrupted Terena before said with a glare at Harry, his ruffled brown hair and dirty face making him impossible to take seriously.

"Still angry Neil? You should focus more on your sister, see, she looks so worried!" A girl with a cheerful smile skipped to Neil and leaned over him, pointing at a girl with tight pigtails and a blushing face who was sitting next to Hermione.

"She's a brave and mighty Gryffindor, isn't she? Yet she's so scared."

"Tch, Michelle. It's you."

"Aw, such a cold reply! Hey new first year, it's the one and only Michelle Bell the 3rd year Hufflepuff! Any queries, just ask me!" The overactive girl gave a wink, which made Neil growl again.

"Is she always like this?" Harry whispered.

"Yes," Cedric replied with an exasperated look, "Always."

"Anywho, I heard your interesting conversation before and no need to worry Neil Smith the man of steel! Yes there's more competition, but who expects a bunch of first years to win? They're just not used to the battlefield."

"B-battlefield?"

"See! Haha, you get worried over nothing Neil. This year, the 3rds will win." Michelle bent over, chin on Neil's head and curly hair flowing over, as she faced Harry with a smile that looked more threatening than happy.

"Right Cedric?" The look Cedric gave her made Harry shiver, his glare penetrating and hateful. Terena gave a look of worry and flicked her long hair over her shoulder, facing Michelle with a determined look.

"That's enough. Leave." Michelle stuck her tongue out, clearly enjoying the situation.

"Ok, ok Miss Useless! Bye bye, see you later sweetie!" She winked at Harry again and skipped back. Cedric let out a sigh and gave Terena a look of appreciation.

"Thanks," he said. Terena replied with a blush as she fiddled with her fingers under the table.

"T-that's ok." The girl with a sharp look was gone and replaced with a normal teenager, which made Harry gasp with relief. At least they still had their innocent selves, no matter how bloodthirsty, he looked at Cedric with a guarded smile, and dangerous they acted.

* * *

Hufflepuff walked in clusters, leaded by Prefect Gabriel Truman, a girl with short hair and a proud look. A Professor with short, curly, grey hair and brown shags as clothing was beside the prefect. The first years quietly followed the prefect as the rest of the years talked loudly, some giving looks of sympathy to the firsts. Harry walked along side Cedric for a while, until the blonde convinced him to converse with the other first years. Obviously, he hadn't started any conversations as the firsts were so scared a gentle wind could knock them over (which happened to a very easily faintable Ernie Macmillan, but no one outside Hufflepuff needed to know that).

The dark corridor seemed gloomy, but Harry felt better with the cheeriness of Hufflepuff surrounding him. They finally came to a stop, in front of, a pile of barrels? Gabriel laughed at the first years confusion, and decided to explain.

"Ok! Listen up, cause I'm only sayin this once and it's important! These barrels are the way to get in, and if you're wrong, you get drenched in vinegar," she spoke threateningly, glaring at the first years who shivered at the warning, "The barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, will open if tapped in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. Remember this, and don't tell anyone else. If you do, I'll know." Gabriel proceeded with the tapping, and walked inside the barrel through a sloping, earthy passage going slightly upwards, the rest of Hufflepuff following close behind.

The room was impressively homey and welcoming, a contrast to Hogwart's dark corridors. The colours were consistently yellow, Hufflepuff's colour, and black, Hogwart's colour. The combination made the room bright and had an overwhelming sense of happiness. Round, brown tables, perhaps used for studying or playing chess games, were placed over a carpet of yellow and cute black chairs were yellow dots were placed next to the table for sitting. A fireplace was on the left hand side of the entrance surrounded by comfy, yellow sofas. Beautiful, moving portraits were placed everywhere, one resembling Helga Hufflepuff herself, yet interestingly, the only one not moving. There was another portrait of an old lady combing her hair, and another of a youthful, shy looking boy with magical animals surrounding him. He gave an awkward smile, then hid behind one of the animals.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff!" The Professor exclaimed as she looked proudly at her students. The students didn't seem to appreciate the excitement and glared back. The Professor wasn't affected and kept on smiling.

"My name is Pomona Sprout, the Herbology Professor which you must take for all years so don't slack off! Remember, Hufflepuffs are always-"

"Loyal and fair," the rest of Hufflepuff chorused, faces of annoyance. The other years hurried off as Professor Sprout exited the Common Room.

"Now, now don't be scared," Gabriel said with a smile which looked more scary than reassuring, "Your names will be on the room doors, and four share a room. Girls to the left and boys to the right and you are not allowed to go to the opposite gender rooms. There are punishments for those who do," she grinned, "Now, off you go!" They all rushed away.

* * *

"Hey are you ok? Take it easy, you just fainted before." A black haired boy with a pointy nose and ears helped a scrawny boy who kept blushing in embarrassment to his bed. The little boy gave a tiny nod and lied down in exhaustion. Harry watched the two in silence, understanding their exhaustion. So many things had happened today. The pointy nosed boy walked up to Harry and stuck his hand out.

"Your name is Harry Potter right? I know because the other years were making a really big deal out of it. Anyway, I'm Roger Malone, a Muggleborn from what Ernie told me on that train. I still can't believe this is actually happening, it's just, well, m-magic, y-you know?" Harry nodded back eagerly.

"I know what you mean. I'm a Muggleborn too!"

"Really? We should stick together. We'll be able to get back from whatever nightmare this is."

"It's inescapable," Ernie whispered, causing the two boys to turn to the other lying on the bed. "We will never get out. I've been in the Wizarding World forever and not even they could solve it." Harry secretly smiled. If Hogwarts was inescapable, he would never see the Dursleys again!

"Are you a Pureblood?" Roger asked, wondering where his friend got all the information.

"Yes. No matter how useless I look. But don't worry, my family was Light, so we didn't believe in Muggleborn segregation and blood matters."

"Like the Weasleys?" Harry asked, remembering how Malfoy called Ron a blood traitor.

"Yeah, but they live away from civilisation altogether. I don't blame them. Ridiculed by not only Dark Families but Light Families, they had no choice. I'm not really surprised Ron Weasley turned out to be a Slytherin." Harry gave a look of concern. So much was happening, and he didn't know if he could keep up. Ernie looked at Harry's puzzled face and gave a reassuring smile.

"Why are you all smiling?" A boy with black hair with red dyed ends that reached his shoulders walked into the room with a scowl. His dark eyebags and irritated growl made him look intimidating, judging by Ernie's squeak.

"Who are you?" Roger asked, taking a step back as if the boy was a ticking bomb. Which he probably was.

"Wayne Hopkins, Pointy-Nose." Great, name-calling. "And you're," he glanced at Harry with a smirk, "The Boy Wonder himself. Hey, are you gonna get us out of this mess?"

"I-I," Harry didn't want to reply, knowing how they would react to this answer.

"Tch, too slow. So, we only have one useless Pureblood who knows what the hell's going on here. Great." The sarcasm was strong.

"H-Hey!" Ernie squeaked back. "Wait, does that mean you're a Muggleborn?"

"Congrats, genius. Want a reward?" He gave a lazy grin, and slumped onto his bed, stretching like a cat.

"Whatevs, I'm gonna go sleep. Oi Boy Wonder turn off the lights! Ha, thanks you're superpowers saved me. Gn." Harry gave a look of irritation before lying on his bed, contemplating the events that happened. So, he was bunking with a wimpy Pureblood, a pointy nosed Muggleborn and a mobster. Well, Harry let out a grin, it could still be a family, no matter how dysfunctional, and he was looking forward to it.

* * *

 **Another chapter done, and even though it's pretty short, I hope you like it. There's a lot of characters in this, and the characters I introduced are only half the amount in the whole story. Of course only some of them are important but I hope you were able to keep track of everyone and realize who's going to be in the story more (although I might change who's main, for the purpose of the plot and character development).**

 **Not much Harry in this, I'm focusing on other characters more. This isn't really Harry-centric and will show others (like Ginny in the first two chapters) but everyone will link together to the whole issue that children are missing, and the mystery behind it. And I will get back to Ron- he will be one of the main characters that I would like to explore along with maybe Ginny.**

 **Sorry for the long delay, and hope you like it!**


End file.
